mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrordoll
|Breedable? = Specific parents }} Terrodoll is a Secret Recipe Necro-Cyber mutant, that is available by crossbreeding specific mutants together. A basic version of Terrordoll is given as a final reward for finishing the Detroit Rock City stage in the Alpha level; however, to get the elite versions of this mutant you must breed it using the specific parents listed below. It is also one of the specific parents for the Secret Recipe mutants, Captain Wrenchfury, Interceptrix, and The Devourer. A unique version of Terrordoll can also be obtained from the Japan Reactor. Appearance The Terrordoll is a broken and decayed wind-up doll. She has messy blonde hair with a pink bow and a large crack down her empty eye socket, with her remaining eye now colorless due to age. She wears a rusted dress frame and holds rusty scissors in her left hand and a damaged teddy bear in her right. The Japanese Reactor version shows little to no damage in its appearance. She has white skin, and wore pink and red kimono along with hair accessories in her geisha-style hair bun and light make-up in her face. She now has a pair of eyes as opposed to missing crack one eye. She also has a red obi, a Japanese sash tied in her waist. Instead of scissors, she carries an opened Japanese fan and, instead of a damaged teddy bear, she carries another fan, which is closed. Combinations The specific parent combinations for Terrodoll are: * Bushi + Stealth Bot * Reptoid + Undead Dragon Stats *'Attack': Very Low *'Life': Weak *'Speed': Very Fast Attacks Ghost in the Shell * Damage: 236 * Upgrade: 354 Scissors of Revenge * Damage: 236 * Upgrade: 354 Biography Trivia * Could be reference to Annabelle, the haunted doll from "The Conjuring." * Its elite versions seem to resemble some characters from several adaptations: **The Bronze version is based on Alice from "Alice in Wonderland." **The Silver version is based on Goldilocks from "Goldilocks and the Three Bears." **The Gold version is likely a reference to Knave of Hearts, from "Alice's Adventure in Wonderland," due to the color of the outfit and the eyepatch. **The Platinum version is based on Alice from the video game "American McGee's Alice" and "Alice: Madness Returns." The only differences are the color of the hair and clothes and the tiara. * The Japanese Reactor version looks like the android geisha from "Ghost in the Shell 2". A geisha is a Japanese female entertainer and dancer. * The Japanese Reactor Terrordoll's design is inspired by Japanese dolls, specifically Ichimatsu and/or Kimekomi dolls * After an update for campaign prizes, Terrodoll can be obtained by beating the last boss in Detroit Rock City, Alpha Division. * This mutant shares a slight resemblance to Chucky from "Child's Play." * Its first attack's name is taken from the manga of the same name, "Ghost in the Shell." Gallery Terror doll.jpg|Platinum Terrordoll japan terrordoll.png|Japan Reactor Terrordoll TerrordollCorrectParents.png|Specific Parents basic-terrordoll.png|Basic Terrordoll bronze-terrordoll.png|Bronze Terrordoll silver-terrordoll.png|Silver Terrordoll GoldTerrordollStats.png|Gold Terrordoll Stats Screenshot 2016-02-22 00.42.05.png|Platinum Terrordoll stats japan-terrordoll.png|Japan Terrordoll Larva Category:Females Category:Reactor Category:Secret Recipe